


For Family

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-25
Updated: 2008-12-25
Packaged: 2018-02-07 05:37:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1886976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	For Family

Title: For Family  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Rating: PG  
Word count: 100  
Characters/pairings: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy, Teddy Lupin  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/slythindor100/profile)[**slythindor100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/slythindor100/) 's special holiday Challenge #25: Christmas Morning, and for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/profile)[**dracoharry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/)'s Christmas challenge: Christmas Day  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.  
Beta: [](http://eeyore9990.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://eeyore9990.insanejournal.com/)**eeyore9990**  
Authors Notes: Merry Christmas, everyone!

  
~

For Family

~

Draco woke to the feeling that someone was watching him. As he usually woke up before Harry, the sensation was unnerving, and Draco’s eyes popped open, only to stare straight into curious brown ones. “Teddy?”

“It’s Christmas!” Teddy declared.

“All day,” Harry groaned from somewhere behind Draco.

“Presents!” Teddy added emphatically before turning to race down the hall. A moment later there was a loud crash.

“I suppose we should rescue the house from its imminent demolition,” Draco muttered. “Remind me why we agreed to have Teddy for Christmas?”

Harry chuckled. “Because Christmas is for family.”

Draco sighed. “True enough.”

~


End file.
